No Side
by sugar coated bullets
Summary: R. Dorothy Wynreight has been the central weakness of Roger Smith, but why? First she almost killed by Alan Gabriel and then abducted by Schwarzwald.
1. Chapter 1

This world is plagued with mysteries. I worked to search the truth and now I know that I must know the truth! This city has many links to the past and I am willing to find any possible way to learn about the forgotten past, even it means to awaken the true God of this world.

* * *

----No Side----

* * *

Dorothy began sweeping the staircase as Roger slept soundly. The clock ticked 12:00 and the bells echoed softly through the mansion. Dorothy set the broom aside and approached the piano.

Like all mornings, she played her favorite piece and the obnoxiousness of the keys would soon wake Roger; biding him a good morning.

He grunted. Rolling over in his sheets he gritted his teeth and put the pillow over his head. But he sighed inwardly and felt her antics this morning (like all the rest) would prevail. He slowly crept out of bed.

"R. DOROTHY WYNRIEGHT!"

She let no smile or smirk grace her face. She didn't let her eyes look away from the piece and as he stood there, leaning against the stair well railing he folded his arms. His hair a black mess ruffled out of place as he stomped toward her.

"Good Morning Roger."

"Dorothy," He began calmly. He brushed his fingers through his hair and bit his lip slightly.

"Do you enjoy patronizing me in the morning?"

She didn't answer.

He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"You know it'd be nice for a change to get some sleep around here. I have work"—

"I know. You also have a client waiting patiently downstairs." She interrupted.

"What!"

"You're very lazy." Her monotone voice ticked slightly.

Roger hurried into his room and slammed the door.

She still played.

* * *

"So you're trying to tell me that your servant was kidnapped?" Roger concluded. He made a comical gesture and smirked.

"Yes."

"Don't you suppose he ran out on you?"

"No."

"Why not? All of us like a little freedom." Roger leaned back on the sofa and folded his arms behind his head.

"What does it mean to be free Roger Smith?" The woman asked. Her eyes were brilliant blue but her face was cloaked in shadow.

"Well"— She cut him off.

"I'm thoroughly convinced he was kidnapped. He was very valuable you know."

"Really? An Android. How so?"

"He was made to operate before the cataclysm. He remembers that day…" The woman said dryly.

Roger fell silent. He looked the woman over and observed her black coat. The hood cast a shadow over her face. He saw her eyes flicker in distress.

"And what relation do you share with"—

"He was my playmate when I was young."

"How do you remember that?"

"I don't know, but besides that I know he saved me when the cataclysm began."

Silence. He watched her eyes grow pale and water.

"I don't remember after that."

Roger felt himself grow nervous. He put his hand on top of hers that settled in her lap.

"I'm sorry."

She nodded.

"So he contains both his and your memories?"

"Yes."

"Do you know of anyone who might want him?"

She shook her head.

"May I ask why you where the coat?"

She did not answer.

Roger grimaced slightly and stood. She stood as well. He watched her eyes and noticed that he had never seen so much color before.

"I'll do my best to find"—

"His name is Jude."

"Jude?" Roger said to himself.

"Well I'll do my very best to find him Mrs….?"

"Julia. Julia McCartney."

Roger held his hand out and shook hers.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Smith."

"My pleasure ma'm."

* * *

"Do you believe he was kidnapped?" Dorothy asked. She didn't turn her head instead she stared at the sky. The wind blew through her hair and her eyes remained motionless; set to one point. Roger watched her for a moment before sighing.

"I want to believe her. But…"

"So you think it's a lie?"

"No-Well…I don't know, I can't tell. She was different"—

"Her eyes still held color." Dorothy said bluntly; her voice monotone.

"Yes." Roger shoved his hand into his pockets and adjusted his suspenders.

"She could still remember that day?"

Roger nodded in disbelief.

"I too contain memories but they're unattainable."

"I think since she lost her android she feels alone. She must've been clinging to Jude."

"Jude?"

"That's his name."

Dorothy said nothing. She titled her gaze and looked at Roger. He smirked and watched her stand.

"Why do you suppose she was clinging?"

"Because that was the only way to remember her past."

"You humans are feeble."

Roger raised a brow. He scowled slightly and looked up. She was standing and facing the clouds.

"How do you mean?"

"Your tangible to things that is inaccessible."

"Memories are coexistent for us. So are emotions."

"You don't display affection Roger Smith."

Dumbfounded, Roger scoffed. He folded his arms and sighed loudly.

"I don't quiet know how to say how I feel…that's all" He scolded lightly.

"You sure know how to show your anger."

"Your impossible Dorothy." He heckled

"Roger?" She asked as she turned facing him.

"Yes?" He mocked.

"You're a louse."

* * *

Thank you for _reading_  
**Reviews** will be appreciated!

**xoxo** _-J_


	2. Chapter 2

As I sit here, perched and cautions am I, longing to ask the Paradigm Dog… Do we control them? Or do they control us? I believe it is what drives us to call on them is what controls all. If so, I'll have the God of this world obeying me…

Roger flipped out his shades and put them on. And as he started the engine in his Griffon a woman stepped in. Angel fidgeted for a second before giggling.

"What an unexpected surprise."

"Hm." She smiled.

Roger eased his foot on the gas and smoothly rode the car from the mansion as Angel took no acknowledgement of him next to her.

"So, Angel, what brings you along?"

"Do I need a reason just to ride with you?" She asked. Roger showed no emotion on his face, and he remained firm on the wheel.

Angel sighed.

"Well, honestly, I came to asked you something." She began.

"Really? What might that be?"

"Do you remember Michael Seebach?"

Roger's brow rose. Of course he remembered him, better known as Schwarzwald. He adjusted his seat and nodded.

"Well, he left a notice at the Police Station."

"What do you mean? A letter? To who?"

"He left a letter to you." She concluded.

Roger's eyes widened.

Silence. Angel ran her fingers through her hair and an essence of perfume wavered Roger's smell. He smirked.

"New perfume?"

"Hmm? Oh yes." She smiled.

"Is it too strong?"

Roger shook his head.

"Well what draws you loose, Negotiator? A new case?"

"Yes. Missing person." He watched her from the corner of his eyes.

"You don't exactly deal with that sort of stuff. Why not leave it to the police?"

"Because she came to me, desperate."

"Oh so it's woman?"

Roger nodded.

"Now I see."

Roger slowed the car and parked outside of the Police Station. They quickly got out.

"Are you going to follow me, Miss Angel?"

"Why not? You don't seem to be hauling that robot around today." She said sourly. Roger bit his tongue from saying anything.

They said nothing else to each other as they entered.

"I told them not to worry about it, damn it!" Daustan slammed his fist into the desk.

Roger knocked and then entered, Angel behind him.

"Listen I don't care how you do it but you figure it out, I got someone here." He slammed the receiver down.

"Fucking idiots." He grimaced scratching his forehead.

"Anyway, Roger, I don't have time for you today"—

"I believe you should, since you have a letter of mine." Roger said abruptly.

"What the-Oh wait…I remember now." Daustan pointed to him.

"How the hell do you get a letter from someone whose already dead Roger Smith!"

Daustan pulled the letter out and threw it to Roger, it cut through the air and he caught it.

Roger examined it…Messy cursive…

Cigarette stains…

"Black Forest…" Roger said silently.

"Do what?" Daustan said.

"Nothing."

"Thanks." He waved and turned to leave.

"Now before you go I want something in return"—

"Come by anytime to get a drink." Roger snorted.

"Roger"—

The door slammed behind Roger's departure.

They sat in the car and Angel began to annoy Roger.

"Let me have a peek?" She wished.

Roger ignored her and he started to open the envelope. When he unfolded the paper he saw there wasn't much written

"

I've been observing you, Negotiator. I've taken into account, thanks to you, that human are adherent to mere objects. As you can already guess, I'm the one responsible for Jude's disappearance. It's no mystery to conceive but if you do recall the apartment number

"

"That's short." Angel leaned over.

"Angel!" Roger balled up the paper.

"Well it was." She said.  
"Are you always"--  
"So for this but I have to run." She smirked, opening the car door.  
"Maybe we could catch up sometime when you're not busy." She closed the door and began walking.

Roger sighed and shook his head as he flipped out his sunglasses once more.

_Why would he go through all the trouble of kidnapping an android and then just tell me flat out where he would be? Could it be a trap? _

He let his questions slip out of his mind as he parked outside the old apartment buildings.

Roger slid the key mold in the hole and then pressed it harder in a second time, releasing the lock.

He looked around and saw the place cleaner but still aroused with cigarette buts and coffee mugs. Papers still littering the floor but he looked closely for gasoline…

None.

He read more papers but then heard a thump behind him.

He didn't let his guard down but more relaxed himself before turning around.  
A sack lay moving slightly on the floor and he heard someone's struggle!

Meanwhile…

Dorothy swept the hallway and as she finished she observed a long white piece of cloth wrapped loosely on Roger's doorknob. It wavered softly…

Dorothy slowly turned his knob and peered in quietly, and saw nothing wrong. She looked back at the cloth and folded it in her palms quietly.

"Norman?" She called as she descended down the staircase.

"Jude!" Roger gasped as he unraveled the cloths.

An android emerged from the bandages and his eyes lit subtlety. He looked at Roger with confusion and sat up straight.

"Sir?" He asked.

"Jude, you are Jude, right?" Roger helped him up.

"Oh no…" Jude held his head for a moment, he looked at Roger in disbelief.

"What?" Roger asked.

Jude searched his pockets and vest and pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper…

"

I see you fell mistaken. As you can see, Negotiator, Jude is well, but what about her? I can't believe you're the best that Paradigm's got and to think you can pilot a megadues but not be able to see a secondary trap, for I found someone with better efficiency and more memories to the past! This time, you will bow to me!

"

_Her? Oh,no…DOROTHY! _

Roger's eyes widened, and felt anger surge under his skin. He started to shake and looked at Jude. Sirens suddenly flooded the air but they were distant.

"I'm sorry, I wish it had been I…not"—

"Come on!" Roger grabbed his arm and he ran out of the apartment.

Norman loaded another bullet into the enormous gun and shot away at the Megadues.

Dorothy was encased in a memory circuit device and a gel substance kept her body shallow and submissive. The gigantic wires ripped her dress and sunk into her backside. Her diskette stuck out and more wires breached her memory wall. Her eyes were lifeless and dead but her mouth moved rapidly. Her hair would occasionally become tense and rise up in shocks. Her limbs hung lifelessly as the megadues moved.

"Dorothy! Hang on!" Norman tried desperately reaching Roger. But suddenly a rumble shifted the grounds and cement caved in and sank sewage lining.

Big O began to surface…


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm so glad your home"—  
"Please, Julia, I must help him…" Jude said softly. He hugged Julia tightly and she kissed his forehead. Her body was ill and she lay in the bed.  
"Go." She smiled weakly. Her hand rested on his shoulders.  
"Julia, your sick."  
"I know, but go, I just wanted to see you again Jude." She wheezed.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner." He said sadly.  
"Jude, I love you."

Jude said nothing. He stared at her, and saw the disease had warped her face. Her skin, discolored and bruising and for long moments he felt a sense of fright.

"Julia, I-I love …you." Jude for an instant felt an uncontrollable urge. His eyes flickered and he could feel his circuitry tangle.  
Her breathing halted. Jude fell silent before leaving, and he felt a strange, bold and enticing sense of resentment. He wanted revenge…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BIG O, IT'S SHOWTIME!" Roger called as he sat calmly in the control seat.  
"ACTION!"

Roger then looked closely at his opponent and saw that it was the same megadues that was chasing Dorothy, when he ventured under the subways.

_ How the hell did he manage to fix it!_

"Don't you back down Big O, you see this is just pile of cheap metal!" Roger pulled back his joint stick and then pressed forward.  
Big O flew a brawled fist back and plunged forward punching the stomach, and it fell back. But it jolted forward and grabbed hold of Big O's neck and crawled like a monkey.

"So, this was his ingenious plan?" Roger laughed.  
He ripped the megadues of it's grip and smashed it into the streets. The concrete split and the buildings ruptured. The megadues then began lighting up…  
Roger smirked and prepared another blow to the chest but then the screen zipped on. Norman was panting…

"Master Roger don't!"  
Roger halted his momentum.  
"Norman!"  
"Terribly sorry to inform you sir, but it seems Miss Dorothy is under control in that megadues!"  
"What!"

Roger looked from the screen to the megadues and it kept dribbling a language. As it rose slightly, the screen changed and it displayed Schwarzwald, and he was laughing insanely.

"What can you do now Mr. Negotiator?" He smiled.

"You bastard!"

"She holds a truth that must be known, and I owe it all to your stupidity Negotiator! What fascinates me is the fact you left her so vulnerable. And what fascinates me more is that you actaully care for that peice of scrap metal!" He cackled.

"You son of a bitch!" Roger called.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please let me not die in vain." Jude said softly. He ran through the street and was unseen from either of the megadueses. He slipped under the shadows of fallen buildings and under split concrete…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Big O, once standing, now fell to it's knees and Roger was washed up.  
"You love her don't you?" Schwarzwald teased. Roger fell silent.  
_Do I? I don't know anymore…  
_"I am supposed to be protecting her." Roger said unfalteringly. A shadow cast over his eyes and could feel a wetness salivate softly.  
"If that's the case I'd say your doing a miserable job- Just look at her."

Just then the pale colored glass slid open and it revealed Dorothy. She looked desolated and broken.  
Schwarzwald began to laugh once more. Roger felt a terror in him rise.  
_This is irrational…this, feeling…it's…  
_Roger's anger peaked. Startled and angry from being exposed to these accusations, he let his trepidation take over and he broke free.  
"Leave her out of this!"  
Big O broke from the megadues' grip and it's arms ripped from the sockets…  
For long moments Roger did nothing, but he could still here Schwarzwald laughing.

_What now…  
__I broke his machine…  
__What more can he do… _

"Damn it!"

A metal structured tentacle wrapped around Big O's arms and legs. It lifted Roger high in the air and he watched despondently as Dorothy dangled helplessly.The Megadues lifted itself up from it's legs and it haltered Big O up, crushing the machinery.

"I'm sorry Big O" His hair flailed over his eyes and his mouth shaped a frown.  
"Maybe I don't have what it takes to pilot"— Just then...  
"What the hell"— Schwarzwald's voice faltered. Roger looked up doubtfully, but his eyes suddenly widened.

Jude had found a way to crawl up the other megadues and he fell slightly from a tentacle.

"JUDE!" Roger exclaimed breathlessly. Roger felt his hands ease on the controls and he broke free from one of the metal tentacles and grabbed two others aiming for Jude.

"Hold on Miss!" Jude yelled as he climbed up. He pulled himself on the platform but the glass wrapped over again. Jude angrily punched the glass and it shattered. Roger struggled against Schwarzwald's hold.

"Who is that impetuous boy!" He growled.

Jude released the main circuit but it severed some of his thigh as he tried freeing Dorothy.

"Shit!" Roger gasped.

"Can you see me?" Jude struggled.  
Dorothy's eyes filled. She blinked and then peered appallingly up at Jude.  
"You must be Jude." She managed to speak.  
Just then the Megadues began to fall over. Dorothy's eyes wavered in fear.

"Hold on!" Jude dug furiously at the wires. He unhooked her diskette and jumped with her in his arms.  
"DOROTHY!" Roger panicked, lifting his arm out as they decended out of his vision...

The megadues fell backwards in ruin and smoked caked the air.


	4. Chapter 4

Roger opened the main control and he ran from Big O. He searched.

"Roger Smith!" Jude called.

Roger ran cautiously across the ruin and rubble. Jude met his face and Dorothy in his arms. _.  
_"Dorothy!" Roger carefully took Dorothy in his arms from Jude. He stared for long moments to her. Her face made no expression…  
"You're no good at protecting Roger Smith." _  
_"Well your insults haven't changed; Are you alright?" Roger asked.

Dorothy nodded.  
"He merely breached my memory bank and used the memories inside to operate that ancient megadues."  
Jude looked at them with a weak smile, and then he turned his attention to the sky. There was a cloudy overcast as always.  
His hair blew over his eyes and in disappointment a shadow overcast his face. He slumped slightly but he managed to smile and say,

"I'm so glad you still have her."

Roger then turned to Jude. He remembered Julia…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Flashback  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've returned Jude Ma'm. I'm sorry but I must cut this short." Roger said. Jude looked at Roger.  
"I understand Mr. Smith, but before you leave, take this please." Julia, leaned from her place in bed to reach to the table, but she coughed heavily. Jude rushed to help her and handed the check to Roger.  
"Here."  
Roger looked at the check. He frowned.  
"There's no need for this pay"—  
"I hope she's alright, Mr. Smith. I do understand what your feeling, and it's good to know we share that in common." Roger fell silent.

Julia leaned back in her bed.  
"I've fallen ill, and thanks to you Mr. Smith, I can see Jude before…Well no need for talk like this, I just wanted to let you know that, I'm very obliged doing business with a man of such courtesy. You truly are a gentleman." Julia sighed. Her smiled creased on her face. Her eyes flickered for a moment.  
Roger leaned over and hugged Julia. He kissed her cheek.  
"My pleasure." Roger tilted his head slightly before turning away.  
He reached the doorway just as Julia said,  
"You wondered why my eyes still hold color, Mr. Smith."

He nodded, and looked to her and Jude.  
"I have retained a distant memory…"  
Roger was intrigued.  
"I may be ailing quickly but I retained a memory that symbolizes pain."  
"Blue…" Roger said quietly, to himself.  
"Yes, Blue is the color of sorrow." Julia smiled.

"You are the God of this world, and you are to protect us from those memories of Forty Years before. But some of us can still remember what it felt like to die. I may be an old girl, but I still remember watching…."Julia stopped abruptly.

Tears ran down her face.  
"I watched him die."  
"Jude. He wasn't your playmate, he was an arranged marriage and he died saving you from the Cataclyms. But you managed to live on and recreate Jude. But"— Roger was cut off.  
"I don't know how I retained the talent assemble an android. Maybe it wasn't talent but a mere struggle for me Mr. Smith. I cling to Jude because some memories aren't meant to be forgotten."

Roger nodded and then turned to leave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
End of Flashback  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jude, I"—

"Roger, I am greatly in debt to you. You saved me just in time to say Good-bye to her. I was grateful and also burdened by the emotions that were programmed in my wires, because sometimes you can't love someone without hurting them. I could never fulfill the desire she had first with the real Jude; I could only amplify the sadness she felt. But I know why she created me, so she could feel like her life wasn't spent alone. And along the line somewhere, I think we truly did fall in love."

The barrel was loaded…

Jude plunged forward and he pushed Roger and Dorothy to the ground. Roger held tight to her and rolled on his back.

The gun shot echoed…

"JUDE!" Roger yelled. He peered up.

Jude stood holding the wires that splurged from his right arm. He looked to the shadows and he saw Schwarzwald creeping, slowly from the ancient megadues. His white rags splotched in blood.  
"You don't give up do you…" Jude whispered angrily to himself.

Suddenly he moved in such grace and such speed Roger failed to keep track of his movement.

Jude then appeared over top of Schwarzwald. The two wrestled on the ground for moments and Roger laid Dorothy down.

"Dorothy I"—

"I know."  
Roger smirked. He got up and rushed to help.

But as Roger appeared to the scene, Schwarzwald was on his back on the ground pointing his gun at Jude's head and Jude's left arm had transformed into a blade, pointing to Schwarzwald's chest.

"Boy, you aren't my target but your certainly are getting in the way of things!"  
Jude said nothing.  
"Are you going to kill me? Go ahead, try it." Schwarzwald laughed.  
Jude didn't flinch.

"Remember Roger Smith, I owe you a debt!" Jude then thrust the blade in Schwarzwald's chest but as he did Schwarzwald shot his gun…

"No! JUDE!" Roger yelled. He raced over but no matter how fast he ran it was all over as the pieces of Jude's circuitry and wires broke in mid air. They fell. Schwarzwald lay bleeding and choking and Roger slowed down…He sunk to the ground and watched Jude's headless body fall backwards.  
Schwarzwald continued to laugh. He coughed up thick blood.

"What say to that Paradigm Dog?"

The gun pointed to Roger…  
_You bastard.  
_Schwarzwald began choking once more and then his head fell back and his hand fell limp.

-Two days later-

"Her memories are still attached. And everything seems in good shape, but the wires that cut into her back still need work. But that's enough for today." Norman informed as Roger stood. He looked at Dorothy who lay on her stomach on the table. Her back shown and bare and Roger could see slight bruising on her skin.

"Dorothy-You can bruise?"  
"Even I don't know how my father constructed me. It's possible." She answered.  
"Mr. Wynrieght did an outstanding job on you Miss Dorothy." Norman smiled.

_I'll never know quite how I feel about Dorothy but I am certain of one thing, I care deeply about her. I can't allow myself to fall short in her need, and sometimes I feel like we are one. Sometimes I forget she's an android because she seems so real to me. I guess you could call it love but one can never be too sure… only time can tell.  
_

"Roger, did Jude and Julia really love each other?"  
"I believe so."  
Dorothy fell silent.  
"I take back what I said about her being feeble."  
"Oh? Is that so, Dorothy."  
"Yes, because I too feel somehow the same as she when she loved Jude."  
Roger was speechless.  
"Like I said before, Roger, even I don't know how my father constructed me; In how I think, how I operate and move…I am as complex as a human." Dorothy said. Her face motionless and turned to the sky. The wind blew through her skirt as she sat on the balcony.  
"Why do you suppose Jude let himself die for you?"  
"Dorothy he didn't die for me. He died for us." Roger answered.  
"Us?"  
"Yes."  
"How do you mean? She asked.  
Roger smirked.  
"He believed we're in love just as Julia and him were."  
"Are we, Roger Smith?" She now looked to him.  
Roger hesitated but felt confident.  
"Possibly."

NO SIDE

I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for all the reviews and more are appreciated!  
**xoxo**  
Jess


End file.
